Various blouses exist that include thin straps extending over the wearer's shoulder to maintain the blouse in place. A similar strap exists on a bra extending over the shoulder to maintain the bra securely. Unfortunately, wearing both articles of clothing at the same time can result in an untidy appearance as the strap of the bra and the strap of the blouse often separate, as shown in FIG. 1. In particular, as shown in FIG. 1, a blouse 130 including a blouse strap 120 is worn by a person 100 such that it is draped by blouse strap 120 over a shoulder 140 of person 100 above an arm 150. Person 100 is further wearing a bra (not shown) that is secured over shoulder 100 by a bra strap 110. As shown, blouse strap 120 is separate from underlying bra strap 110. Such separation often results in an undesirable appearance leaving both the wearer and those around the wearer uncomfortable.
Thus, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced devices and methods for securing clothing straps. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.